conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Hotel
Plot Jane Norman is staying at an hotel called blueberry.Jane hears an noise at her bathroom and she walks in.She then sees an man talking to the wall.Jane slowley backs away and turns around just to scream.Jane's corpse is then seen at an beach. Linda marsh and her husband Andrew friltion are eating their dinner in the hotel blueberry.Linda talks to Andew and says that people say that this hotel is haunted.Andrew dismisses the idea.At ten o'clock at night the singer Vera comes on the stage.When she sings,Linda notices an man polishing an table.When an woman walks past him the man is not there.Linda is shocked and turns around to warn Andrew.Then a blackout happens. The blackout is off.Linda wakes up and screams.An bartender named George is dead.Evreyone tries to call an ambulance but their phone is cut off.Vera and her boyfreind Jim try to leave the hotel.But they are blocked of by snow.They all go to the bar and discuss what happened.Andrew says that they are going to die from coldness or be killed by the murderer. They all head to their rooms.Vera looks at an photograph and sees an young boy.Vera then hears an noise behind her.Vera looks around and screams.Meanwhile all the other eight guest's excluding Jim,Linda and Andrew get killed by an unseen force. Linda locks her door with Jim as she belives Andrew is the killer.Andrew tries to prove he is not the killer.Then an axe hits Andrew in the head which makes him dead. Jim tells Linda to go through an passage.Jim and Linda run and find an exit.When they go there they see an woman holding Vera at gunpoint.The woman reveals herself to be Bella an woman who was killed in Blueberry.Bella shoots Linda and acuses Jim that he killed her.Then Jim grabs Bella in the hair and trys to throw her down from the balcony.Bella however manages to make her and Jim fall down.The pair die. Vera runs up and sees the corpses.Vera cries and collapses.She then comes back to her senses and looks for Linda's keys to get back to the so called safe zone.When she does she is atacked by men in black.Vera escapes with her life and gets to Linda's room.When she does she barricades the door.Vera then sees an phone and tries to phone the police.Then an hand smashes through the phone. Vera backs away and gets out to the balcony.Vera then sees snow and she jumps down.Vera then sees an nearby beach and runs to it.She then trips over something.She looks behind her and sees Jane's corpse.Vera screams and runs to her car.Vera rushes in and starts the car.She sees an man walking to the car.Vera cries out loud and the man hugs her.Vera looks out of the window and sees Bella laughing at her and holding Jim's head.Vera faints. Setting The blueberry took place in an island on the eve of world war 2.It was meant to be set in the last days of Hitler.However this was cut short as the second sequal will have the hotel blow up in an bombing. Characters Vera may Linda Marsh. Bella Andrew Marsh Jim Kim Sequals Hotel part 2 The return and Hotel part 3 The death were released. Hotel part 2 The return features Vera and an saftey group returning to the hotel.Vera and her group discover more secrets.But then a ghost apears which makes all the group separate.Vera struggles to stay alive and will be driven deeper under the hotel. Hotel part 3 the death features an goverment team going into the hotel.They discover Vera alive.However when millions of ghosts apear,Vera's visions are making the hotel more powerful.A missle is going to blow the hotel up.Vera sits back and thinks.Is she worth saving.